The Secret
by xblackkeysJCP
Summary: So this when Peyton gets pregnant... but with who ? well you'll have to read it then ! please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any character of One Tree Hill._

**Author's Note : **_Thought I'd try and make one up._

_Sorry if it's too short. Please tell me what you think of it._

**Chapter 1. ****The Secret**

She sat in the bathroom… she slowly lifted it up… diamond tears fell down from her eyes. She bought it down she couldn't face it. Two seconds later she got up the courage. It was then… that very moment she would receive a big shock… seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. Shakily again she lifted it up again, trying to keep herself together, then it was there… it read "positive".


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I'm going to say roughly who it is who's pregnant…. Please review **

**Gonna give a shout out to my mate "camilita" so… HEY CAMILA … **

**Check out her storiesss !!**

**Please review… **

She looked at it.

"I can't believe it "she murmured…

She decided to call her best friend…

"Hi" she said shaking

" P. Sawyer ?"

"Yeah, im pre-pre "she repeated.

"Hold on don't move I'm coming "

As Peyton opened the door… she fell into Brooke's arms bawling her eyes out.

"How did this happen ?!"

"I don't know ! " Peyton replied

" Well no matter what he done to you I'm going to be here with you "

Peyton spent the next days living in the bathroom. She fell asleep.

"Hey ! Peyton! You here?" A familiar voice sounded.

"Errr yeah hold on…" She replied from the bathroom

**Ok so it wasn't a good chapter couldn't think of any thing ! OMG ! Anyways next chapter … I might tell you who the dad is ;) Lol you might already know who it is ! Lol**

**Anyways… Please review **

**Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm not really sure what to write for this one :S**

**I'm gonna try hard so if tell me what you think…**

**Please review **

"What you doing ?" Nathan called out front.

"Nothing.. oh hey !"

"Hi…? Are you ok ? you look sick !"

"Yess… not really.. no"

Peyton goes bathroom hurls.

"PEYTON ! What's up ?! you look awful !" … " When was the last time you

Bathed ?! you smell"

"I-i-i'm pregnant" She goes back hurling…

"Peyton… with who ?!"

"Who's the dad ?!"

"Lucas.." murmured Peyton..

"OH GOD ! PEYTON ! He's in a RELATIONSHIP !"

"But it's _his _kid _his _ responsibility _now. He _ got me into this ."

"Shit ! Shit ! Oh god .. Peyton … how many months?"

"3 months.."

"right ok.."

Peyton knew she was going to crack up and start crying. Then she just fell into his arms crying her eyes out.

"What am I going to _do_? " cried Peyton.

"For now… I'll be here for you."

"You're a good friend Nathan, love you." Whispered Peyton in Nathan's ear.

"Love you too." Nathan smiled looking at her.

She spent the next few days doing the same thing. She thought of calling Lucas… but didn't have the courage. Everyday she saw Lucas with that girl… _what a bitch _ she thought over and over again. She was carrying _his kid_ , while he was off holding each other's hand embracing in _loving way_. She didn't deserve Lucas at least that's what Peyton thought.

**So this was a slight longer chapter. Lol. Sorry for the "shit" bit lol I know Nathan would never say that… but oh well. Anywayss.. please review and tell me what you think, if not a lot of reviews I maybe stopping writing, so please review **

**Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter… So I couldn't think of anything… this is as alright I could have done :S… please review **

" Hey…. How you holding up ?" Brooke asked as she came inside.

"Not so good, I'm thinking of telling Lucas…"

"Aww you sure , I mean… you sure he's the dad ?"

"Yes I'm sure _he's _ the dad, and I mean bump's going to be showing soon.. so I have to tell him _sooner_ or _later_…."

"Ohh hun , I'm so proud of you! " Brooke leans over and hugs Peyton

Peyton gets out her phone takes a deep breath… _ Ok this is the moment _thought Peyton.

" Hello?" murmured Lucas over the phone.

"Hey Luc, errmm I was wondering if you could come over later , I need to talk to you" holding on to Brooke's hand squeezing her as hard.

"Er.. yea I suppose why ?"

"Just need to talk to you" "right ok sure see you in an hour"

Rubbing her hands together Peyton got nervous, nervous and more nervous every second she had to wait. _I'm having a baby! _ It came to her at that moment that she was going to have someone to give her FULL attention to, someone to _love_, someone she knows would be there to care for. Knock at the door came just a few minutes later…

She took a deep full breath… then she opened the door…

"Hey Peyton what's up ? " Lucas asked with one of those serious faces he always gave.

"I don't know how to tell you what I'm about to say but please don't get mad what so ever" Peyton could feel a tear was going to come on at any moment.

"Yeah… ok go on I promise I won't get mad." Lucas grab hold of Peyton's hand. Peyton fell in love all over again, just one touch made her see fireworks, feel _true love_. She looked directly into his bold hazel eyes, it's like they saw each other for the first time.

"Well… I'm pregnant" Peyton burst out. Lucas was immediately turned into a shocked he sat down … few minutes of silence… Peyton couldn't bear the silence…

"I'm sorry ! But this is _your _kid ! And I'm sure you would make the BEST dad in the world !..."

" Don't be sorry it's not your fault it's _mine_ you never wanted to sleep with me and I pressured you. I guessed I loved you but you never even gave me the time of day. Now I can't let go, but I am in a relationship you know…"

" Yes I know with Lindsey and all that…. I don't expect you to be there through out my pregnancy but I will _never_ stop you from seeing _your_ child… get as involve as you want but never _ever_ leave your child alone without a father." Lucas slowly seats down. _ I'm not prepared to do all this , I'm not ready to be a dad. I can't I would love to but I just can't_. Lucas stood up…

"Sorry, I can't do this bye" Peyton puzzled face shocked to hear this.

Lucas stormed out , not without saying one last word. He couldn't stand it.

"Brooke ?"

**Ok so this was a long chapter. I took my time on this chapter, I hope you like it ! Please review tell me what you think ! Please subscribe !**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is chapter 5 of One Tree Hill (: , not many reviews people !! So if not many I will eventually stop… ok so this is just when Lucas runs out after hearing the big news, so Peyton calls up Brooke. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS CREDITED in One Tree Hill. **

"Brooke… ? " whispered Peyton hovering over her phone.

"Yeah, Peyton what's up ?" Brooke replied

"He just stormed out , with not even saying one word to me" Peyton spoke quietly

"Who ? Lucas ? how dare he ?! I mean it's _his_ child." Brooke's voice started getting more louder and angrier.

"yeah I know… maybe.."

"maybe what ?"

"maybe… he'll just never see his child" Peyton said walking around the living room.!"

"Peyton! How can you say that ?! " Brooke's temper was getting the better of her.

"Well… he just stormed out on me. I mean he seems as if he doesn't want anything to do with the baby , if he doesn't that's fine by me , but I want this baby to know it's dad to like bond with him."

"I… hold on Peyton I got another call 2 secs stay there , please." Brooke.

"YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU ?!" an angry voice over the phone shouted in Brooke's ear.

"hello? Know what ?!"

"YOU KNEW THAT PEYTON WAS PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TELLING ME !"

"Well, she wanted to tell you herself. I would've but… " Brooke trying to hold her tears back.

"What am I going to do ?! I'm in a relationship with Lindsey again I can't blow it up again… I can't this is like a new chance it means the world to me" Lucas soften his voice.

"J-just still be with Lindsey but at least be involved with the baby it is _yours_ your first baby, you should be over the moon Luc"

"I'll try to but if I'm not there as much, please promise me you , and whoever else knows looks after her and the baby, I had her once but I let her go, I don't want to lose her again." Lucas said as he gazed out of his window jus t thinking back when he was with Peyton.

"Ok , I sure will …. Well I gotta go talk to you later Luc…bye " Brooke slowly hanged up , a tear fell from her eye. She knew that Lucas wasn't in love with Lindsey he _may_ love her but he is really in love with only one girl, Peyton.

**Ok so there's where I'm going to leave it for now. PLEASE review. Because I will stop writing these chapters if there ain't many reviews. Thank you. Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to write a new chapter since you guys give out the best reviews =]. Anyways I just wanna write a little message to **_Camilita_ **I do have spelling check just that I was rushing cos I had to get of the computer. Lol. Keep on reviewing please =].**

"Brooke?" Peyton slowly walked around the room thinking back to the best memories. The memory the came back the most, the first kiss they had, although it was a dare she felt every second of it.

"Err… yeah" Brooke sniffed trying to not start crying, she wanted to keep strong for Peyton.

"Are you ok? You sound teary…who was on the other line?" Brooke _wanted_ to tell Peyton but she thought Peyton would get all worried again.

"Just, an… Peyton… it was Luc"

"Err… I have to go Brooke, sorry." Peyton got all nervous first thing that came to her mind was just to hang up.

Hours past, she wanted to go over to Luc's and just shout out him then make up, she just couldn't it was so hard for her. Knock went on her door, just like Lucas did, it came to her it might be Lucas coming back to apologise, she took a deep breath smiling as she reached for the door.

"Hey Lu- J…" Peyton stood there in shock, speechless.

**Ok, so I'm gonna leave it there, I wonder if you guys can guess who it is ! please review =] tell me what you think about it. So someone's come back that left Peyton in shock… you'll have to wait guys ! **

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so you guys been guessing who it is either Julian or Jake, I wanna tell you guys but just have to find out ;) I think I'm rushing too much now so I'm gonna slow things down. I've been away since Monday just came back yesterday, plus I was so tired so I didn't write anything. I'm still tired but for the brill reviews I've been getting lately I'll write anytime =]. I just love writing stories keeps my mind of things at home. Continuing…**

"Hey Lu-J" Peyton opened the door to her surprise it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Hey Peyton, you look awesome! How are you?!" He hugged her hard as he could. Then a soft sigh.

"Wh - what you doing here in Tree Hill?!" Peyton murmured softly under her breath.

"Well, I said I'd come back , but it's not good news, I-"

"I got news too, I don't know how you're gonna take it "Peyton put her hands in her back pocket as she does when she gets nervous. Biting her lips Peyton's mind went blank.

"Oh right , you go first...."

"Well after you left I thought you'd never come back, I sort of..." Peyton went bright red she didn't know what to do, she rubbed her hands together.

"Yeah? , what you know you can tell me anything , I'm here but not for long..." He went quiet.

"I'm having a baby and..."

"And what? Is it mine?!" He turned back, Peyton quickly pulled him back.

"No, Jake wait , it's Lucas's baby." Peyton just looked up saw Jake's bright pale face just exactly as if he saw a ghost.

"Well, then that's ok surely because my news is..." Jake got interrupted by a familiar voice

"Hey Jake we going now? Jenny's crying and I think..." She went quiet when she saw Peyton. "Peyton! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"N-nikki ?" Peyton stunned as she saw her standing on her doorstep. "What you doing here?!"

"What I can't visit now? Well I couldn't leave Jake alone could I? I mean we're a family _now_" Nikki said holding on to Jake's right arm squeezing it as hard as she could. Giving Peyton that glare that Peyton thought she'd ever see.

"You jerk! I can't believe you! You said you would never leave me! Especially for her!" Peyton got even more red, she tightened up her fists ready to punch some sense into Nikki.

"Peyton! Me and Nikki was never meant to happen but I mean, how is Jenny going to grow up without her mum by her side ?! Plus you're having a baby with Lucas now, you're off with him" Peyton thought of the last words Jake said to Peyton before he left.

"_Peyton, I will come back, never leave you, how could I ever, I love you too much I promise" then he gave Peyton a last good-bye kiss_

"I can't believe you broke the promise! I actually believed you! How stupid was I ?! trusting you, I should've known you'd gone back to Nikki!" Peyton's eyes were starting to swell up any moment now she was going to start crying.

"I am truly sorry Peyton. I can't leave Nikki, she's pregnant with my baby , 3 months."

"Nikki, I need potty!" Shouted back a high pitched squeaky voice, approaching the door.

Peyton thought that was it that she would just burst out as she has been lately, one tear fell from her eye, _I half raised this kid, now she's big and pretty_ Peyton thought.

"Jenny" Peyton whispered

"Mu-" Jake looked down at Jenny a stare telling her to call her by her name instead of mum.

"Peytuna, keys" Peyton giggled as Jenny tried to say her name, Jenny couldn't say her name right, Peyton loved it still.

"Jenny, you gorgeous girl! I haven't seen you in ages! Come here give me a hug!" Peyton opened up her arms for Jenny to come into it. Jenny ran along hugged Peyton, tripping up a little Peyton lifted Jenny up and hugged her like her own child. Tears of joy fell down Peyton's eyes she couldn't believe that Jenny was all grown up now.

"Come on get down, I'm sure Peyton has to do things, I think we better leave now" Nikki said in a fierce voice, jealousy was written all over her face. Peyton sniffed trying to hold back anymore tears coming down, she wiped it off.

"Yeah I think we should go now, bye Peyton, take care good luck with the new-born" Jake said softly. Peyton slowly let Jenny down, Jenny held more tight of Peyton.

"Dunt lemme go, i wanna here live Peyton." Jenny screamed over and over again, kicking, screaming, crying all over the place.

"I'll come back to you later, for now just go with mummy and daddy" trying not to cry Peyton had to let Jenny go.

"Nikki no mummy! She mean!" Jenny sobbed.

Nikki grabbed hold of Jenny's hand walking away, looked more as if dragging by Jenny's hand in the eyes of Peyton. Jenny looked back, tears falling down her face. Peyton couldn't bear not seeing Jenny every day. Jake just left, Peyton shut the door angrily, put her back to the door and slowly slid down, crying her eyes out. _Why me?_ Same words passed her head every time, the father doesn't want anything to do with his child, the so called boyfriend dumped her.

**I don't know what else to write so I'll just leave it there, oh and I'm not too sure what Jake said to Peyton before he left, I was sort of guessing, I can't remember his exact words. Please review =]. Xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. =] One quick thing, I know you guys are all Leyton/Luton fans but please review/comment on my other story about Jake & Peyton please it would really help (: Here we go...**

Weeks past, Peyton was nearly ready to give birth she already knew what the gender was, a little princess. Peyton spent every night thinking of names, _Sophia, Lacy, Mae._ She couldn't make her mind up.

"Hey Peyton!" Haley came in with Jamie and Brooke.

"Hey, here hold on, I'm just getting my bag." Peyton shouted back.

"So, let's go!" Brooke called back. Jamie sang all the way to hospital he didn't even know all the words but he tried.

_Can't keep my hands out the cookie jar._ The same 8 words again and again.

"Ok, we're here."

"Thanks again Hales, hey, you wanna come with me and Brooke?" Peyton spoke looking through the window.

"Mummy can we go inside? Please mummy, pretty please?" Jamie whined at Haley's ear.

"Well... we don't have anything to do today so yeah why not?" Hales opened the front door and the back door for Jamie. They walked inside, Peyton signed herself in.

"Miss Sawyer, Peyton Sawyer?" Dr Drake called back.

"Yeah right here, c'mon Brooke, Hales c'mon and Lil Jamie." Peyton grabbed hold of all 3 of them. Messing around with Jamie's hair.

"So, you're due any day now right? Well let's see if your baby's healthy enough" Dr Drake put the gel on Peyton's stomach.

"Yeah, that's right"

In the distance a familiar name got called out.

"Miss Nikki –"The nurse called out. Brooke went outside to see if it was who they thought it was. Brooke suddenly realised who it was, back in Tree Hill. Brooke went inside again.

"That bitch, the bitch is back." Brooke whispered fiercely in Peyton's ear.

"Well Peyton, there's the baby's heart – "Dr Drake spoke pointing at the monitor. Then paused in shock.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Peyton stuttered.

"Well, there's not just one baby Peyton, there's two!" Dr Drake shouted aloud.

"Hurray, Auntie Peyton's having twins!" Jamie jumped up and down in joy.

"Wow, mother of two?!" Brooke spoke in shock.

**I'm seriously out of ideas, I can't think of anything to write now :|. Please review/comment on this chapter. If you got any ideas for the next chapter please tell me! (:**

**Xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I am still alive don't worry (:  
****MERRY CHRISTMAS!** ** I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did (: . Sorry I haven't been updating much, I've been a bit busy. Anyways here's the next chapter (:**

"Wowza, two kids" Brooke said as looking at the pictures of the two babies.

"Yeah, it's awesome and scary at the same time" Peyton spoke getting up.

"So Miss Sawyer, your due in 2 days, right before Christmas! How awesome it would be like your Christmas present for you and your husband?" Dr Drake said.

"Er.. yeah that's right." Peyton said struggling to get off and stand up properly.

"Right, so I'll see you in the delivery room soon" Dr Drake left the room by then.

_*_

Lucas walked around the room in circles, rubbing his hands together. _Yeah as soon as she comes back I'll tell her, yeah that's right_, Lucas thought to himself.

"Mum, always said 'Honesty is the best policy' I guess I should tell her, I have to" Lucas muttered under his breath.

Lindsey came in through the door, kissed Lucas on the cheek.

"Hey, Linds I've got to tell you something, and I think you should sit down" Lucas pointed at the sofa, and sat down with Lindsey.

"Hey, what's up you sound so serious" Lindsey said softly rubbing his cheek.

"Well, it is pretty serious, well... Peyton's... she's pregnant" Lucas rubbed his hands together looking down.

"Wh-what?! I mean that's good, but why are you telling me this ?!" Lindsey got up started walking around.

"Well... because, she's carrying _my_ kid" Lucas said getting up getting ready to hug Lindsey. Lindsey didn't speak for minutes, she was still in shock.

"You slept with Peyton?!" Lindsey burst out with anger

"No!... Well yeah but it was one night Lindsey, we were drunk I hardly remember a thing" Lucas lied, he remembered every single bit, with her he felt whole. Flashbacks came to Lucas, the day they slept together.

Lindsey broke into tears, it wasn't the time to but it just came out. Lucas hugged her, real tight.

"Hey, wait, what's wrong?" Lucas hugged her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Lucas, I love you, but I don't think I'll be able to watch you be a father to you ex's kid!" Lindsey couldn't stop crying.

_*_

Days past, Peyton past her due date, it was Christmas Eve. She decided it was time she paid Lucas a visit about the brilliant news, at least it was to her. Peyton knocked on the door.

"Hey!" Peyton said smiling at Lucas.

"Hi, erm... come in" Lucas pointed at the sofas offering Peyton to sit down.

"Thanks, hey I gotta tell you something... I'm having twins" Peyton looked down half smiling.

"Erm..." Lucas rubbed his chin scratching it.

"Well... yeah, twins. Two beautiful babies" Peyton smiled tried to get a hold of his hands.

Peyton got up to get a glass of water; she poured water into a glass.

"Ow!" Peyton screamed out. Lucas turned around to find Peyton fainted on the floor.

"Peyton!" Lucas rushed over to her.

**I'm gonna leave it there (: sorry, your gonna have to wait (: **

**Xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't hate me. I just don't think I can continue with my old crappy writing, so I'm changing something... This is going to be 6 months later, and I'm trying some new writing skills ;] What happened 6 months before – Peyton gave birth, but one died :'[ Peyton's strong pains were cause of the baby being strangled by its umbilical cord. Lindsey & Lucas broke up, and Lucas stayed with Peyton, they aren't properly back together but they're still close. Peyton went and still is going through a rough stage – depression. Brooke, Nathan and Lucas are trying to help her, but all she does is shut them out of her life. Don't worry there's still lots of drama ;] so here's the story.**

6 months later.

Lucas' POV._  
I rocked Lucie in my arms gently, watching her open and shut her eyes again. Though, being 6 months old, Lucie hadn't grown much, she was a bit chubby at the cheeks. When Lucie finally began sleeping, I slowly put her in her cot, I watched Lucie turn over to get comfortable. I covered her up with her Minnie mouse blanket and her little teddy beside her. I then heard a voice next to me.  
"Wow, Lucie sleeps so calmly" Jamie commented while looking at her.  
"Yeah, isn't she beautiful?" I smiled, Jamie nodded.  
"She sure is pretty like aunty Peyton" he giggled.  
"Yeah, let's let her sleep" I smiled, while ruffling her hair. I then started walking towards the door with Jamie behind me.  
"Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked tugging on to my shirt. I nodded while taking him beside me. "Do you think Lucie remembers everyone?" he smiled.  
"I'm sure she does, the people who spend more time with her, she remembers the most." I smiled, while leading the way out.  
"That's cool" Jamie smiled, he then ran to the couch and slopped himself onto the sofa and switched on the TV. I laughed.  
"Not too loud there Jamie! Lucie is sleeping" I smiled. The door knocked then, I approached the door, and opened it. I saw Haley standing there on the phone. She then entered. Sure come in, make yourself at home I said in my head.  
"Hi, one second" Haley mouthed, I nodded and headed towards the kitchen, I took out a can of soda, and motioned to Haley if she wanted one, she shook her head. Then she got off the phone.  
"Wow, sorry. I just got off with Peyton's office." **A/N – in this story, pretend Peyton works at a company of financial businesses. **  
"What did they say?" I asked taking a sip of my soda.  
"They said that Peyton hasn't showed up for work, again. Did she tell you something about not going work or something?" Haley asked while going over to hug Jamie.  
"Momma! Guess what me and Uncle Lucas did today!" Jamie jumped up and down. Haley laughed.  
"What did you do baby?"  
"We built, well Uncle Lucas built it, but I helped! We built the swing set in the garden!" Jamie said excitedly. Jamie had been excited for today since I told him, I would build one in the back garden, for him and Lucie to play.  
"That's brilliant" Haley smiled. "Hey, let me just talk to Uncle Lucas a second, I'll go outside in a bit, okay?" Jamie nodded.  
"No, she didn't tell me anything, she just said bye, kissed Lucie and went out." I sighed. I know where exactly she went, where she's been going for the past week.  
"How long do you think she's going to be like this? She's going to be fired if she keeps this up." Haley sighed.  
"Yeah, do you think we should go find her? I honestly think, we have to drag her into counselling" I shook my head.  
"Yeah, c'mon, let's get Jamie."  
We then left on the search for Peyton. Again. This was the fifth time in the past two weeks, that Peyton just ditched her work to go get drunk. Alcohol was Peyton's medicine at the moment, though it weren't doing her liver or body no good, it was like that was the only thing that didn't remind her of loosing Aden, even before Aden could actually breathe his first breath. It hurt me deep, but Peyton is just rebelling against it. She blames everyone for his death, first she blamed it on me, saying how I didn't get her to the hospital sooner, or that I had to be off messing around with Lindsey. Then it was Nathan's fault, for not being there when she called him, then so on. We then approached Buzzer's bar. I shut off the ignition, and stepped out.  
"Just stay here with Jamie, I'll go try and knock some sense into her, if I can." I said before closing the car's door. I walked inside, with my hands in my pockets. I started remembering about everything before all the drama came in with Lindsey and everything. We could've simply just been together, maybe married or something. Memories flashed back.  
_"Say it! Say it! C'mon don't be a wimp!" Peyton shouted, through the rain. We had just been to a games arcade, and there was the dance competition, and of course Peyton got competitive and she won, I lost.  
"No!" I shouted back, feeling rain going through my shirt.  
"WIMP! You're embarrassed that you were beat by your girlfriend!" Peyton laughed, while pushing her arms to her sides, with her palms opened, she looked up at the sky. She seemed to enjoy every moment of it. It was amazing seeing Peyton smiling. I got closer to her, and pulled her into my arms.  
"Fine, Peyton's the reigning champion of dancing!" I exclaimed while spinning her around in the rain. Then I gently put her down, and kissed her. A passionate kiss. We kissed in the rain for ages. _  
I missed those memories, having moments out in the rain, being together. Expressing our love to each other. But that was the past, history; somewhere you can't just pop back into and reverse things you wish you hadn't done. I zoomed back to reality a few seconds after, I realised I was just standing outside the door. I slowly pushed it forward, and entered. I went to the counter.  
"Hey, Lucas, my man, what's up?" Will winked, while cleaning a glass.  
"Nothing. I was wondering if you've seen Peyton." I said while scanning around the bar. I saw a couple of people drinking, then I saw an old man, proper drunk. At 6pm already? Really?  
"Yeah, I think I saw her before she-"He paused, then he pointed to Peyton on the other side of the bar. "There she is". I nodded. I walked over to her table; I saw a shady figure, staring at her. I slowly ducked down behind a wall. I saw the person caressing Peyton's leg, stroking it. Peyton didn't react. I squinted my eyes, trying to make out who it was. Then the person got up and went over to the counter. That's when I saw him properly.  
**Now, that was really long :) I just kept writing, and writing. Be happy, even though it's been like nearly a WHOLE year, this is like my apology letter through a long chapter of the story ;] I'll either update on Monday or Tuesday, we'll have to see. ;] ooh! I have some questions to ask, include them in your comments please-  
1. Who do you think the person with Peyton is?  
2. Do you think I've improved in my writing skills? – Be honest. Tell me if I haven't.  
3. Something I could've improved? Good criticism please, no need to be harsh. x]  
xx **


End file.
